


Sympathy For The Devil

by kellybellefiction



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellybellefiction/pseuds/kellybellefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie is a 2,000 year old faery princess who gets tangled into the world of vampires, once again, when the vampire sheriff's maker goes missing. AU/OOC. Rated M for lemons. *S/G*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The two-thousand-year-old faery looked up from her book, and sighed, hearing a knock on her front door. Putting the book down on the coffee table, she padded to the foyer and peeked out on to the porch. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door slightly, leaving the chain still in place.

"What do you want," she asked the vampire standing on her porch. She knew him well, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Well, that was rude," he said, smirking at her, causing her to roll her eyes again. He was dressed in his usual garb—black wife beater and dark wash jeans. No man that annoying should be that good looking.

"Eric, I don't have time for your games. I'm trying to relax. What do you want?" she asked again, this time with more authority. If he was standing on her porch unannounced, she was going to ask him why, and he would just have to get over it.

"I just wanted to drop by and have a chat with an old friend, is all."

"Uh huh. Well, hello, old friend. I'm busy," she said, closing the door, effectively ending their conversation.

Eric began walking to his car, humming a tune he made up as he went, kicking stones out of the way. He smirked to himself. For nearly 500 years he had been pursuing that faery, and she was as stubborn as always. He had fun making her uncomfortable, and when she rolled her eyes in annoyance, it always make him chuckle.

In actuality, they were quite good friends. They had fought together in countless wars. They had fucked when bloodlust would hit them both after said wars. And then they would go their separate ways, without ever looking back. They both ended up in Louisiana by chance, and as soon as he found out that she was there, he was knocking on her door.

Still chuckling, Eric folded himself into his cherry red Corvette, and peeled out of her driveway, heading back towards Fangtasia.

When Sookie saw the Corvette pull away, she finally cracked a smile. She had not seen Eric in many years, and she was unsurprised that he was as annoying as usual. She went to the kitchen to fix herself a glass of sweet tea, and she thought about the last time that they had seen each other. It must have been about a century ago, and Eric, Godric, and she had been visiting together. They were at a conference in Phoenix of all places. She chuckled, remembering how ridiculous it was to have a vampire convention in a desert state.

1910

Sookie walked in to the room wearing a blue and white gown adorned with crystals, with a beautiful train made of silk. She was dressed regally, in the colors of the sky fae. She was there as the representative of her clan, and as the last surviving Brigant, and she was bored. She knew that Eric and Godric would be there, but she didn't know where.

As she walked to the bar to get herself a drink, a cool hand grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her to him.

"You look delectable, Miss Brigant," he whispered softly into her ear. She spun around happily and was in the arms of her good friend Godric.

"Godric, you look quite well yourself," she said, looking him up and down. He was wearing a navy blue suit, with the jacket draped over his arm. The blue of his suit complemented the green of his eyes wonderfully. It had been years since they had seen each other, and it was nice that they got this opportunity.

"Is Eric going to be joining us this evening?" she asked him, scanning the room as she did so. She jumped, though, when she felt another cool hand around her shoulders.

"Now, what's a party without me," he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled, as she also looked at him. He was dressed in a black suit, setting off his glacier blue eyes.

They found a table together, and Godric and Eric went off to get their drinks and Sookie's bourbon. She may have to look like a lady, but that didn't mean she had to drink like one.

The three of them sat and watched the speakers who voiced issues, and they watched the council vote on how to resolve them. It was dreadfully boring, and by the time she had to get up and begin working the room, she was ready to explode with all of her pent up energy. She was half way done with her duties when her two vampires sidled up to her and offered her an arm, each. She gladly accepted and allowed them to escort her to her room at the hotel.

They walked along, talking amiably, when they reached her imperial suite on the top floor. It had been years since they had seen each other, and she was more than happy to invite them into her room. They sat down on the sofa and began talking. Godric had always been like a brother to her, even if he did sometimes flirt with her. They had a past together, sure. But that was behind them. Eric however, was actively pursuing her, and she was having fun evading him. He was about as covert as an elephant.

They all talked for hours, until the two vampires had to attend to their own responsibilities. She hugged Godric goodby, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and did the same for Eric.

She sat in her room, reading over some papers, when she needed Eric to look at something and give an opinion. She popped herself to his hallway, and knocked on his door, hoping that he would be back.

When he opened the door, though, she got more than she wanted to see. A brown haired woman was sitting stark naked on his bed, with her legs still open shamelessly. She looked Sookie up and down, and chuckled, looking at Eric. She walked up to his side, and kissed his neck before waltzing into the bathroom.

Sookie stood there, papers in hand, trying to compose herself. "Nice fuck and feed."

"Sookie, Dawn is my...she is my mistress," Eric said looking down, at least having the decency to look ashamed.

"You have been pursuing me while you have a mistress?" she asked him incredulously. Yeah, they weren't in a relationship or anything, but they were something to each other, that much was for sure. Or, at least it was for her. She thrust the papers at him and popped back to her room. She left the next day.

Sookie was pulled out of her memories when the washing machine began beeping at her. She sighed and went to finish her chores before she sat back down and went back to her book. When she sat down, though, she wasn't able to concentrate on reading. She kept thinking back to the last time she saw Eric. She didn't hate him, not by any means, and she knew that she shouldn't have been upset by what she saw all those years ago. It wasn't fair for her to think that he would be faithful to a person who wasn't even his. She just felt this strange claim to him, which she always chalked up to the fact that they had known each other for so long.

Meanwhile, Eric was walking into Fangtasia, with a grin on his perfect face. He kicked past the fangbangers who were waiting for him at the back door. He finally got to his office and began reading over the expense reports and other paperwork. After about an hour Pam showed up in his door.

"Eric, the vermin are getting restless. They want to see you," she said rolling her eyes. He looked up from his work and laughed when he saw her. She was wearing her usual ridiculous ensemble, making her look like a Halloween vampire.

"Alright, I'll finish this last bit of work and then I'll be out there," he told her as he watched her walk out the door. He picked up the last letter of the night, and opened it without much thought. What he saw inside was shocking. Godric had gone missing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eric," Sookie said as she answered the phone. The smile playing on her lips quickly disappeared, however, when she heard what he had to say.

"Sookie, Godric is missing. I received a letter from Stan Davis when I returned to my office. He has been gone for a week."

"Come over. Now," Sookie commanded, unable to continue the conversation over the phone. She paced the length of her home, waiting for him to arrive, and when he finally did, she knew it was no time for playing. She was in queen of the Sky Fae mode and he was in Sheriff mode.

When Eric sat down, he slid the letter across the table to Sookie. As she read it, she couldn't understand why any of this was happening. Why a letter? Why the fair, just sheriff of Area 9? There were too many questions. Too many variables.

"Doesn't Davis have your secure phone number? Why did he not call?" she asked Eric, trying to piece the puzzle together.

"I can only assume they did not trust the phone. A letter would be safest."

Sookie shook her head, and read the letter yet again. She loved Godric. He was her best friend. They had 2,000 years of memories together, and she was not willing to give up on him. After all, he never gave up on her.

Some Time 2nd Century A.D.

Sookie howled in pain and anger as she felt the last member of her family die. She didn't have to see it happen to know. The Sky Fae had been at war with the Water Fae for as long as she could remember, and the final battle had just ended. The entire royal family, save herself, had been ended.

As she dropped to her knees in the highlands of what is now Scotland, she resolved to meet her end, and join her family in the Summerlands. Her husband, her sweet children. She could not bear the thought of being alone forever. As she waited for her fate, she sensed the impending vampire before she even saw him.

"I am prepared to meet my death," she said to nobody in particular.

"No, little one, you shall live," said the soft voice.

"There is nothing left for me on this plane. I wish to die. Let me die," she said, tears flowing down her blood stained face. Fate was a cruel mistress, for allowing her to live, while her family was gone. She had fought until she killed every last Water Clan warrior on the battle field, avenging the death of those she loved.

"You shall live," the voice said again. "There is plenty left."

Finally looking up, she saw the face of a boy, no older than 25 years, yet he was vampire. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because, if I wanted to kill you, I would have by now. I am Godric."

"I am Susannah Brigant, the new queen of the Sky Fae," she said, her voice cracking on the end. "And if you meant to help me, you would leave me here to my fate."

"Your Majesty, if your fate was to die, you would be dead. Alas, here you are. Come now. I have a home nearby."

Sookie stood up, steeling her emotions, and walked with him, vowing to herself that this was her second chance. Her chance to avenge her family.

Eric watched as Sookie seemed to stare through him, obviously recalling a fond memory. He knew that Sookie had known, and been friends with Godric long before the idea of even creating him. The loss of their mutual friend was great on them both.

"Sookie," he said gently, "we must begin planning. We have to find him soon. Anything that could have taken Godric must be strong, for he is too strong himself for just anyone to take."

Sookie seemed to shake herself out of the stupor she was in, and when she turned to face him, she looked lethal. He knew then and there that nothing would stop either one of them from getting Godric back.

"I will make a royal inquiry to the Water Clan to see if they are involved. If they are, I will have to have time to plan with my people."

"I will get us a meeting with Stan Davis to see what more he knows. We will meet somewhere secure," Eric said, already pulling he cell phone from his pocket.

"Okay. Make the call. I will write the letter to the king of the Water Fae. He will respond accordingly."

As she wrote the letter, her suspicion that it was the Water Fae slowly began to fade. It was too strange. They did not know the connection between herself and Godric, and even if they did, what good would it serve? The Sky Fae was still trying to rebuild, losing most of their population, so there wasn't much for the Water Fae to gain. She wrote the letter anyway, and used her magic to send it to the King.

Eric, while on the phone with Stan, however, learned quite a bit. There was no scene of struggle. They went to rest at dawn on Tuesday, and that night, they woke to find Godric gone. No struggle, yet no sign of him planning to leave. As Eric listened to more and more of what Stan had to say, he became even more confused. By the time he got off the phone, the puzzle was fucked up all over again.

"Stan doesn't have any idea. It seems as though Godric just up and left," Eric said, as he walked back in to the kitchen.

"Shit. I thought he would have something. The king of the Water Fae has already responded. He says his clan had no part in his disappearance. I guess they are having their own problems right now, with rebellions."

"We have to go to Texas," Eric said finally.

Sookie looked up from her lap, and smiled, the lethal look returning to her face. "I thought you would never ask."

As Sookie went upstairs to pack, Eric paced the living room, still trying to piece everything together. His only peace of mind at the moment was that Sookie was more than capable of taking care of herself, as she was trained to be a warrior. She was never intended to be queen, and as such, she was never trained for the station. She had saved his life more times than he could count, when he was young. After realizing that she was taking a long time, he went upstairs to see what she was doing.

Sookie was sitting on her bed, dressed in royal Fae attire, looking at a photo album.

"I wish there were cameras when I was young. I find it hard to even remember the faces of my family," she mused quietly, touching a picture of Godric taken during the 90s. He'd gone through a grunge phase. "My children are clearer. They were beautiful. Like sunshine, with their gold hair."

Eric stood there quietly, letting her have her moment of remembrance.

"Godric saved me from myself that night," she said standing up and straightening her dress. "I will save him now."


	3. Chapter 3

When Sookie and Eric reached Dallas, they were greeted by Stan Davis and a female vampire named Isabelle. Eric already knew them, so they introduced themselves to Sookie before piling into a waiting limousine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," Stan said to Sookie. He looked like he was actually in awe of meeting the queen.

"Please, call me Susannah," she said smiling politely. Eric couldn't help but smirk, knowing that she was silently gauging whether or not the two vampires could be trusted. He knew, however, that they could.

"Susannah, Eric, we have rooms arranged for both of you. Eric, yours of course is light tight. Susannah, yours is a room facing the garden—it is just beautiful this time of year," Stan said, looking eagerly at Susannah for approval.

"Thank you Stan, truly, but there is no need to go to any extra trouble for me. I have been living a normal life for some time now," Sookie said smiling a little more genuinely this time.

A little while later, the limousine finally pulled into an affluent neighborhood, and into the driveway of the largest house. Two male Were's came out to help with luggage, and Isabelle escorted Sookie to her room.

When they were out of ear shot, Eric turned to Stan with a poorly hid smile. "Is it hero worship? Is that what it is?"

"Eric, it is not every day that someone of my level meets a royal Fae. I am going to soak it all in while I can, friend. She is beautiful, by the way," Stan said, giving Eric a wink.

"Yes, she is. I don't think that she will ever take me to her bed, though. She and Godric have a long history, that is why she is here with me."

"Yes, Godric used to speak most fondly of her," Stan said, looking towards the stairs wistfully.

Meanwhile, Sookie arranged her luggage in the dresser and the closet, and pulled out the photo album that she brought with her. Looking at the pictures, she smiled, recognizing the faces of the people in the photos. She wished she still had her diary, because she had been writing in it since the night Godric found her—she just continued to add pages, and copy pages she already had to preserve them, but she left it at home.

When she closed her eyes, she remembered the first time that she had ever been with Godric.

3rd Century AD

Every time Susannah tried to recall the faces of her husband and children, it became harder and harder—like trying to remember a dream, and having is slowly slip away from you. That's where Godric found her that night when he rose. She was sitting on her bed, still in her night dress, crying.

"Godric, I can't remember them," she said quietly. Godric slowly walked to the bed, feeling helpless, because he wasn't very good with dealing with crying women.

"Sookie, I don't know what to say to help you," he told her, as she climbed into his lap. She rested her head on his chest for a long time, but when she looked up at him, he could see the lust in her eyes. "Sookie, I need to go," he said.

Instead of saying anything, she had answered him with a single kiss. That kiss stirred something in Godric, and he growled low in his throat. "Sookie. I won't be able to stop," he warned her. She didn't move, so he pushed her onto the bed, and kissed her hard. He had wanted to do this since the day he saw her in that field. As he kissed her, he pushed her arms over her head, and trailed kisses down her neck, pushing her gown out of the way so he could kiss the exposed skin of her breast.

Sookie shivered with pleasure, and moaned his name, egging him on even further. He ripped the gown off of her, and threw it to the ground, as kissed down her abdomen, coming to a stop at her core. She bucked in surprise when his tongue licked up her slit, and he put his arm on her stomach to keep her hips from moving.

"Oh, Godric," she moaned, pushing on his head, causing him to growl again. The vibrations, though, sent her over the edge, with her screaming his name, and tangling her fingers in his hair.

He moved back up her body, and positioned himself at her entrance, kissing her hard as he plunged himself deep inside of her, relishing in her warmth. Her fingers scratched down his back, drawing blood, which caused him to drive harder into her. The animalistic side of both of them began to show through as they continued to fuck.

Godric pulled out of her suddenly, causing her to whimper, when he flipped her onto her hand and knees, and drove into her again, drawing another orgasm from her. Her orgasm milked his from him, and he rolled off of her, pulling her into arms, and kissing her forehead. Right then and there he had promised himself that he would be whatever he needed to make her happy, whether that was a lover or a friend. And for the longest time, it was a lover, until she began to pull away.

Sookie pulled out of the memory with a smile. She still remembered that day like it was yesterday. She and Godric had spent so many years fucking and being carefree, but she had wanted more. She had wanted to be part of the everyday world, and back then it was out of the question for a vampire to be a part of it. He would have been too vulnerable, and back then people were just looking for a reason to have an inquisition. Leaving him had been the hardest thing that she had ever done, but they needed their space, and the chance to rediscover themselves in the changing world. She would never forgive herself, though, if she never got the chance to apologize to Godric.

Around 1300 AD

"Godric, Eric, it isn't about you, this is me. I want to be a part of society. I want to see the sun and maybe meet somebody," Sookie told them that night when they rose. She already had a bag packed and a story to tell. It wasn't every day that a woman was traveling alone in England.

"Sookie, it isn't safe for you out there," Eric told her, however Godric put is hand on his child's arm.

"Eric, she can take care of herself. Sookie, are you sure this is what you want? We won't be here forever, and we won't know how to reach you," Godric told her, trying to keep the bloody tears from forming in his eyes.

"I' m sure. I need to reinvent myself in this new world. Being with you two, I won't ever get to do that. I love you both," she said, trying to hold back her own tears.

"I love you, too, Little One," Godric said, embracing her. She held on tight, before breaking free, and grabbing her bags.

"I have to go tonight. If I don't go, I'll change my mind," she told them as she went back to her room. When she walked back out, Godric took the bags from her and put them in the carriage. When he faced her again, he let his tears fall as he hugged her one last time, and picked her up to put her in the carriage.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sookie walked down stairs the next morning, she was on a mission. She was going to use her telepathy to "listen" to the human and Weres employed at Godric's nest. She made her way to the kitchen, and found the housekeeper, Gloria, making breakfast.

"Good morning, ma'am," Gloria said warmly, handing Sookie a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, a blueberry muffin, and a large cup of coffee. "I figured you would be hungry after your flight last night."

"You have no idea," Sookie said, laughing softly. She dug into her breakfast, but listened closely to the housekeeper's thoughts.

She seems like a nice girl.

Mister Godric talked about her so fondly.

Must be tired after such a long night.

Little thing looks like she couldn't hurt a fly. Wonder what she's going to do to help find Mister Godric.

Hope they find him soon. Such a nice man. Doesn't deserve any hardship.

He seemed like something was bothering him, though.

The last though caught Sookie by surprise. Something was bothering Godric? What could it possibly be? Could there be a threat in Dallas? Surely, though, his second would know if there was. She hadn't seen Godric in quite a while, although it hadn't been that long. Surely she would have seen if something was bothering him then. And surely he would have called if something was bothering him now. It just didn't add up.

The only problem Sookie saw in Dallas was the Fellowship of the Sun. They were blind in their hatred toward vampires, and they would do anything to eradicate vampires from the Earth. They were closed minded bigots, although Sookie had seen plenty of uprisings in her long lifetime—they always ended the same way—they were stomped out by those they hated. Humans always felt the need to oppose that which was so exponentially stronger than themselves.

Sookie sighed when she realized she had finished her breakfast. "Thank you Gloria. That was delicious."

"No problem, dear. Let me know if you need anything else. Lunch will be at 12:30," Gloria said, grinning from the praise Sookie gave her.

Sookie nodded graciously, and got up from the bar/island in the kitchen. She made her way to the library, where she felt another presence. Peeking in the door, she saw a middle aged man with dark hair, sitting in an armchair. She backed away from the door and sat in the sitting room directly across from he library, where she could still listen in to the man's thoughts. Pulling out her smart phone so she'd look busy, Sookie began listening.

Isabelle is so beautiful.

Love her accent.

So powerful.

Oh, the sex...

Last night was fantastic.

Hope the new girl and her vamp didn't hear.

Isabelle said they were coming. Didn't expect a fangbanger to be so pretty.

Wonder why she doesn't have any bite marks.

After the last few comments, Sookie had hear enough. The man, named Hugo she had gathered, was definitely a suspect. Isabelle seemed as though she was genuine in her despair over the disappearance of her Sheriff, so Sookie determined she was innocent.

Typing in Hugo's information on her smart phone, the Fellowship popped up. Alarmed, Sookie quickly popped herself to her bedroom. Pulling out her laptop, she typed the same information in, and clicked on the link. The page was dedicated to new members of the church, and the date that they were inducted. Looking at Hugo's, he was inducted two weeks before. A week before Godric went missing. This shit began to stink even more.

Sookie closed her laptop, and laid back on her bed, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She began daydreaming, and remembered her first meeting with Godric and Eric after she left.

Around 1520

Sookie was living in England in the court of King Henry VIII. Politics were getting increasingly strained, as Henry tried to get his marriage to Catherine of Aragon annulled. Sookie was posing as a French widow, and acting as the queen's lead lady in waiting. It was a nice reprieve for Sookie, getting to wait on somebody instead of actively ruling. She kept an eye on her people, but they were a peaceful lot, not prone to violence.

"Susannah," the queen called to Sookie one day. "I believe that my Henry is trying to rid himself of me."

Sookie nodded solemnly, braiding Catherine's hair intricately. "Yes, Your Majesty, I believe so."

"I will not go quietly. I am the Queen of England. He cannot so easily toss me aside," Catherine said with determination.

"Your Majesty, I don't think you should go quietly. He wants to tear this country apart—tear himself from the church—for that Anne Boleyn. Although, I know that Mistress Anne is not—at least at first—acting on her own. She was ordered by men, as all women are at some point," Sookie said, the queen narrowing her eyes at her.

"Do you believe this to be true?" Catherine asked, looking at her maid closely.

"Your Majesty, I know it to be true."

"You are dismissed for the evening. Thank you for your honesty," the queen said to Sookie.

Sookie curtsied, and turned to walk out the door. When she made her way back to her chambers, she was shocked by what greeted her. Godric and Eric were standing in front of the fire, apparently in downtime.

"What are you doing here?!" she whisper-yelled, causing her vampires to stir. "How did you even get in here?"

Godric sped over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Little one, we were passing through, and caught your scent. Faery is not a common smell anymore."

Sookie sighed, and sagged into his embrace. "I have missed you. Both of you."

Eric came to her next, inhaling deeply to get her scent. "We have both been incomplete without you," he said, holding her at arms length. He wanted to get a good look at her. "You look pale."

"I have been busy. I'm just tired. The queen gave me the rest of the night to myself. I would love if you guys would stay. I have missed you."

The three of them spent the evening, and the whole night together, listening to the tales that each had to tell. What they weren't planning on, though, was having to stay for two more weeks as Sookie recovered from the Sweating Sickness. Godric knew that his and Sookie's relationship was no longer romantic, and he did not wish to give his blood to her without her consent. Eric and he both agreed that if anybody were to give blood, though, it would be Godric—his blood was just stronger.

When Sookie finally regained a small amount of consciousness, she agreed to take blood. After that, it only took a matter of days to regain her strength.

Sookie woke up from her nap with a start. She remembered that time way too well. She thought she was going to die. She cleaned herself up, and felt the voids of the vampires waking up. She met them all downstairs, and motioned for Eric to meet her in Godric's office.

"There is a traitor in our midst," she said quickly. "Hugo—Isabelle's human—is a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. I saw it on their website of all things."

Eric looked at her hard. "I must speak with Isabelle."

"Eric, she doesn't know. He is doing all of this in secret. He's seriously twisted," Sookie said, defending the female vampire.

Eric went and got Isabelle anyway, bringing her into the study. "Your human! He's the one who betrayed Godric."

Isabelle's eyes flashed with anger before she vamped from the room, returning with Hugo. Eric wasted no time glamoring the man.

"Who do you work for?"

"The Fellowship of the Sun."

"Do they have Godric?"

"Yes."

"Why did you betray us?"

"Isabelle wouldn't turn me."

Isabelle growled. Realizing that they wouldn't get much from Hugo, they detained him the basement of the mansion. Now, with that information, they could storm the Fellowship and get Godric back.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need a plan," Sookie said to the vampires the next night. She had spent the whole day trying to plan what they should do, but then remembered that Eric would probably just dismiss what she had to say. He would want to go in guns blazing.

Eric looked at Sookie, taking her in. When she was in this mode, she turned him on like he couldn't believe. She looked so powerful—just her presence had the ability to command a room. He may have looked more intimidating, but anyone who knew anything knew that she was the one to be feared. She had been known to be vicious in her long life. Appearances be damned. Before Eric had even been made, Sookie and Godric had been instigating wars.

"Eric? Are you even listening?" Sookie asked, irritated.

"Yeah, sorry. My honest opinion is that everyone in the Fellowship should die," Eric said, earning a few grins, and a few frowns. "They are all mindless sheep. Even if they are innocent by actions, they are guilty by thought. They have done nothing to try to stop the Newlin's, or report any of their actions. Just rid the world of their presence."

Sookie frowned. She couldn't deny that Eric had a point. The members of the Fellowship were brain washed. At the same time, though, she wasn't the same blood thirsty being she was before. She didn't want to kill just for the sake of killing.

"I think we should be...selective. Kill those directly involved. Glamour the rest of the church. There are enough of you that it shouldn't take that long to do. I will go tomorrow and infiltrate the Fellowship, and find out where they are keeping Godric hostage. There's no point storming in, and not knowing where to go."

"Will you be okay to go alone?" Eric asked, looking at Sookie with concern. He knew she could handle herself, but he still worried.

"I think I'll be fine on my own. They may not trust most lone women, but I can craft a story to make them sympathize, I'm sure."

When everyone in the room nodded their agreement to the plan, Stan caught Sookie's attention before she left the room.

"Your—I'm sorry, Susannah, would you mind if I picked your brain a bit?" Stan asked politely, smiling widely.

"Of course you may," she said, gesturing for them to sit.

"I just...you have experienced so much in your long life. After I was created, I followed the story of your family, and it was always a dream of mine to get to meet some day. You are an idol of mine," Stan said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I am happy to hear that," Sookie said, as gracious as ever.

"I...I was wondering if I could find out about your life...before the war," Stan said nervously.

Sookie tensed at that. She never talked about that life, except with Godric and Eric. Deciding to make an exception, she took a deep breath. "You might want to get comfortable..."

In Faery, 2000 Years Ago

Sookie stood in front of her wardrobe, huffing at the thought of having to put on one of her fancy gowns. She was only a young girl, barely even a teenager, but already knew her place in her family. She wasn't the heir apparent—she was the first and only child of the youngest heir. Her grandfather Niall Brigant had two sons, Fintan and Brendean. She was Fintan's daughter. The Brigant's seemed to have a habit of birthing girls, for that was what all of the grandchildren were, except for Claude, Brendean's youngest child. He was the heir apparent.

At a young age, Sookie had shown promise with the sword, and fighting in general. She understood the way she was supposed to move, and understood the ways of strategy. It was unusual for a princess to be a warrior, but there were plenty of other princesses in her family.

That night, her grandfather was hosting the king of the Water Clan, and the whole family was to be present. She chose the simplest gown in the wardrobe, and threw it on, braiding her hair. She walked down the stairs, and saw the Water Clan leader, looking as smug as ever. He had been at war with her people for as long as anyone could remember, but Niall was growing weary of the constant fighting, and wished to negotiate peace.

The dinner went about as smoothly as anyone could have expected—they were cordial, and no one was killed, which was a definite plus. When the meal was over, she quickly stripped out of her dress, and put on her pants and tunic, so she could practice with her sword. One day, she wanted to fight in the war, and wipe the proud Water Fae off the plane.

Sookie laughed lightly, thinking about her younger self. "I was a wild child. I always loved to sword fight. I loved the power I felt while fighting, and the accomplishment when I won. It was—and still is—exhilarating."

Stan nodded, deep in though about the woman sitting in front of him. "So you had cousins, all of which held high claim than you?  
"Gods, yes. Claudine, Claudette, and Claude. They were higher than me on the proverbial food chain. Claudine was the oldest, though as a female, the most she could hope for was to marry a rich nobleman. Claude was the true heir. He was a frail boy though—he never enjoyed the art of war the way a king must," Sookie said, shaking her head. "I loved my cousin Claude, but he would have made a terrible king. He was vain, lustful, and a coward."

Faery (Full Grown Sookie)

"Grandfather, I want to fight. I want to join the war!" Sookie said adamantly, leaning over his desk in his office.

"My dear Sookie, I know you do. But you must marry, and extend the bloodline. That is your duty to your house!"

"I'm tired of going along with duty. I want to do what I wish, for once," Sookie said, shaking her head.

"I will let you pick the man. That is your choice. If you say no, you will still marry, though I will choose for you. I am being generous in this offer, and you know it. Claudine won't get this opportunity," Niall said, not understanding why his granddaughter was so upset by this.

"Yes, because she is the true princess. Face it, I'm just the outsider. I don't ever have a chance at the throne."

Niall rubbed the bridge of his nose, motioning for Sookie to leave him.

"Fine. I'll choose the man I marry. This isn't the end of this though."

Sookie already knew who she would choose. His name was Aedan, and they had been friends for as long as she could remember. They practiced fighting in the woods together, and even practiced some other, more taboo things while they were at it. She knew that he wanted her, and she figured that if she had to choose anybody, he was the best option. He didn't have a lot of money, but she did—and even if they didn't have money, she'd be fine with that. She had never wished to live extravagantly anyways.

Sookie and Aedan were married in a meadow during spring, with the wildflowers blooming around them. Sookie was surprised that she felt as happy as she did, although she had grown to love Aedan while they were courting—their love had slowly shifted from friends to romantic, and she was one of the lucky few who fell in love.

Their first children were born quickly after that. Faeries usually had multiples, and Sookie birthed triplets—Luciana, who had the most beautiful thick black hair, and brightest, bluest eyes she had ever seen. Riona, who had long blonde hair, and the same blue eyes as her sister. And finally Gita, who had thick black hair, and green eyes—they were triplets, yet they were different in so many ways. Luciana was a romantic, even as a child. Riona loved her books, opting for logic and reason to guide her through life. Gita had been a spitfire, even by today's standards. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and like her mother, had a warrior's spirit. Sookie never knew that her time would be so limited with her children.

"They were the apple of our eye," Sookie said, thinking about the children. She found for the first time in hundreds of years, she was recalling the faces of her children with perfect clarity. They were so beautiful.

"They sound like they were magnificent," Stan said, holding back his own bloody tears. He knew where this story was going.

"I just wish I had spent a little more time with them."

In Faery

The problem with the Water Fae was escalating at an alarming rate. The palace had already found 10 Water spies, and uncovered multiple assassination attempts. They had to be stopped.

"Grandfather, you must let me help. I want to fight, and now is the time. My children are almost grown. I have married like you asked. Let me defend my family. Aedan and I wish to fight," Sookie said, slamming her fist on his desk.

"Fine! Have as you wish. When you and your husband die, it will be me who has to comfort you children," Niall said, watching the color drain from his granddaughter's face. He didn't wish to be cruel, but he didn't want his Sookie in any more danger than she needed to be.

"You've seen me with a sword. And Aedan too. We will be fine," she said, gathering up her dress and walking out of the office. She knew her grandfather cared, she just wished she could be what he wanted her to be.

Sookie told her children what was being planned, and they all begrudgingly gave her their blessing. They knew their mother wanted to make the family safe. They never thought, though, that the war would be brought to their doorstep.

"Sookie, wake up," Aedan said, frantically shaking his wife awake.

"What is it?"

"They're here. Take the children to the mortal plane. Hide them. Defend them," he said quickly, handing Sookie her most valued sword. "Go. NOW ."

Sookie rushed into the room where her daughters were sleeping, and roused them, having them all connect hands. They popped into the highlands of modern day Scotland, and Sookie had them hide behind a large boulder.

Of course, the Water Fae followed them. Sookie fought them off, killing 20 warriors, before she felt it. She felt the tear in her heart, where her husband had been killed. She tried to fight through the pain, but was blinded. When Fae married, they joined their light together—and she just felt part of her light die. She continued to fight for what felt like hours, defending her daughters, but didn't expect the pop that came from behind her, and couldn't stop the male Water warrior who then ended her daughters.

She cried out, swinging her sword, cutting down another 20 warriors, and continued to do this until the ache in her chest was just a dull throb. By the time she was done, she knew they were all dead. Her entire family. She felt it in her soul. She dropped to her knees, and howled in pain and anger.

Sookie didn't know how she made it through the story without breaking down. Maybe she was still too numb.

"I'm so sorry, Susannah," Stan said, not knowing what else to say.

"Please, call me Sookie. You know enough about me now," she said, offering a small smile.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie."

"Now you know why I can't just let them take Godric. I'm sure he told you how we met. I owe him my life, and I refuse to lose anybody else that I love," Sookie said, rising from her chair. "If you'll excuse me, I should probably get some rest for tomorrow's plan to work."

The next day, Sookie dressed in a simple white sundress, white wedge heels, and curled her hair. She hoped she looked the epitome of innocence. When she was ready to leave, she practiced her cover story out loud one more time, before hopping in her car and driving towards the Fellowship.

When she arrived, she parked the car, and climbed out, only to be greeted by none other than Sarah Newlin herself. Sookie forced a smile as she took in the overly sweet woman in front of her, dipping into the woman's thoughts.

Lock in tonight

Holy bonfire to praise his light!

Before Sookie could get anymore though, Sarah was leading her into the reception area of the church.

"If you'll follow me, we can grab Steve, and have a proper tour."

When they reached Steve Newlin's office, he was seated at his desk, looking out the window.

"Steve, honey, this is Sookie Brigant, and she wants to become a member of the church," Sarah said beaming.

"That's wonderful! If you don't mind me asking, what's a single girl like you doing out all by yourself?" Steve asked, patronizingly.

Sookie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If only this man knew she could rip him apart with her bare hands. She tried to get a read on him, but all he was thinking about was the steak dinner he couldn't wait to get when he got home.

"I was engaged not too long ago, but I found out my fiance...my fiance was cheating on me with a vampire," Sookie said, willing the fake tears to make an appearance. "She was giving him her blood and having sex with him, and he eventually left me for her. I had no idea what was going on until it was too late. I just want to be around like-minded people. People who hate vampires as much as I do."

Steve nodded as though he understood her pain, and stood up from behind his desk. He took her on the tour, but when they reached the door leading to the basement, Sarah got antsy. Before Sookie even had a chance to read her thoughts, Sookie was being thrown down the stairs into the basement. When she tried to pop away, she realized that she must have been surrounded by iron. All these new buildings were made of iron.

"You deserve to rot in hell, you fangbaning whore," Steve spat in her face, before locking her in a storage room.

Sookie sat down, and realized if she didn't get out—and soon—she was going to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie could feel her power draining. The Fellowship obviously didn't know about her kind, however most modern buildings were riddled with iron. This entire basement was made of it. She tried to use her light, but that just drained her even more—she was going to have to use her wit to survive. The Newlins' thought she was just a fangbanger, so that could work to her advantage. Sighing, she dropped to the ground, taking off her shoes.

"Godric, are you in here? I'm really fucking pissed at you!" she yelled, waiting for a response. When she got none, she listened for the void that his mind would create, yet felt nothing. It was daytime, however, so she knew it was a long shot. She was going to have to wait until darkness fell for either Godric or Eric to come searching for her. Eric would know something was wrong when he woke, and she wasn't there.

Sookie tried to rest while she waited for night to fall, but she couldn't fall fully asleep while cornered as she was. If Godric was here, she was going to be pissed. There's no way these idiots could have taken him—he would have had to have stumbled in to them, or they had taken him during his daytime rest—neither of which being appealing options.

As Sookie mulled those things over, she heard the door to the basement being opened. She braced herself, knowing that she had little to no use of her powers. A large man came down the stairs, and his thoughts said he was named Gabe, and that he had no kind feelings towards her or vampires. He reached the gate to her holding cell, and unlocked the padlock. Sookie was ready—she had one good shot of her light, but then that would be it. He stepped into the cell, and she shot him square in the chest. He stumbled backwards, but then lunged at her.

"What the fuck are you?" he asked her, pushing her into a shelf. "Nevertheless, I should show you what it feels like to be fucked by a real man, not some dead fanger," he said, pushing her dress over her legs.

"No!" Sookie yelled, pushing him. She didn't push him far though, since her power was quickly leaving her.

Gabe threw her to the ground, tearing her dress from her body. As he began to tear her panties away as well, he was abruptly gone. When Sookie looked up, she saw Godric holding the man by the throat. He looked at Sookie, and then snapped the man's neck, letting him fall to the floor.

"Godric," Sookie said, trying to catch her breath. "Come on, we need to get out of here. There's too much iron."

With that, Godric's eyes widened slightly, and he took his shirt off, handing it to Sookie so she could cover up. "Little One, we must hurry."

She put the shirt on, and let Godric pick her up, speeding them from the basement. When they reached the hallway, they heard screams. Sookie cast her mind out, and felt Eric's void. "Eric's here," she whispered to Godric, who only nodded.

"Here, my child," he said quietly. Eric appeared at our side seconds later. "Take Sookie to safety. There was too much iron in the basement, and she must rest now."

"I am not going without you, Fader," Eric said, looking down at Godric.

"I will join you, I promise. Spill no blood on your way out."

Eric nodded curtly, and carried a rapidly declining Sookie towards the front of the church. When he saw the front exit was blocked, Sookie had him go through the main room of the church. As they were looking for the exit, Steve Newlin stopped them. He was flanked by members of his Soldiers of the Sun camp, all with guns and bows pointed at Eric and Sookie.

"Eric..." Sookie said, trying to stand on her own. She had to grab on to Eric's arm, but she was able to support most of her weight.

"You two ruined our holy bonfire," Steve Newlin said, walking towards Sookie. "But! Godric was just a vampire. Any vampire will do for our great ceremony!"

Eric began walking forward, after giving Sookie one last look. "I give myself over in exchange for Godric and the girl."

"NO!" Sookie screamed, trying to reach him. She was stopped, however, by Steve Newlin, who had a gun pointed at her head. "Eric, don't do this! Godric will come—,"

Sookie was cut off by the smell of burning flesh coming from Eric. "Release the girl, Steve."

Steve Newlin just laughed. "You actually think that I care about your fangbanger? She's gonna burn with you when the sun rises."

Steve began dragging Sookie toward the table Eric was strapped to, when the door to the main room burst open. There stood Stan, Isabelle, and every other member of Godric's nest. "Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father ," Stan yelled, baring his fangs.

"Murderer!" Steve yelled, before the swarm of vampires took off through the church.

"Enough! You came for me, I assume," Godric said, standing on the balcony.

"Yes, Sheriff," Stan said, looking down.

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create blood shed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Godric said, looking at Steve.

"I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me," Steve said, looking up at the sky.

Godric merely smiled, shaking his head slightly. "I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it," he said. "Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" Godric said to the congregation. When none answered, he nodded slightly. "That's what I thought. Go home, now."

When everybody turned and walked away, Godric turned towards Sookie and Eric, and motioned for them to follow him. When they reached a black SUV, Godric ushered Sookie in first, and then climbed in after her, with Eric following him. They made the ride to Godric's home in silence. The only contact when Sookie grabbed his hand, and held on tight.

When they reached Godric's home, they got out of the car, and Godric went straight to his room, leaving Sookie and Eric in the living room.

"Wait a moment," Sookie said to Eric, as she went to follow Godric. "I'm going to go talk to him."

She reached his door, and walked in without knocking. She was still dressed in only his shirt, and she wanted to put on real clothes desperately. She found Godric sitting on his bed with his eyes closed.

"It's rude not to knock, Little One," he said, opening one eye. Sookie was about to bite back, when she say him smile slightly.

"Why were you there, Godric?" she asked him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I...thought maybe if I offered myself, they would not come after any other vampires. I was obviously wrong," he said, taking her hands.

"Godric, I've known you for almost 2000 years. That's not everything, is it?"

"Sookie..." Godric began, "leave it alone."

"No."

"Sookie..." Godric said with warning in his tone.

"Tell me!" she yelled.

Godric's fangs clicked down, and he pinned her against the headboard. "I am tired. I am old. Older than even you. The things we—I did haunt me. I want to rest, the opportunity to be forgiven. I want to die."

"Well, I won't let you!" Sookie said, pushing at his chest. Godric just growled. Sookie knew that Godric's fuse was short, and she knew she was pushing him.

"Remember when you saved me? You don't get to give up! You and Eric are all I have left—you're my family. YOU DONT GET TO GIVE UP!" Sookie was yelling by the end, and Godric had let her go. "And Godric Nervii, you don't scare me. I know you wouldn't ever hurt me."

"I am sorry, Sookie," Godric said, bloody tears falling down his cheeks. "I lost control."

"Don't apologize. I pushed you. I knew you would snap," Sookie said, laying down beside him once again. He tucked her head beneath his chin, and they talked for the next hour about what they missed in each others lives.


	7. Chapter 7

After talking for awhile, Sookie and Godric went downstairs, and were greeted by the entirety of Godric's nest.

"We need to finish what we began upstairs," Sookie whispered to Godric. "You still owe me answers about why you were in that basement."

Godric simply nodded his head in agreement, and went off to greet his guests.

"What's going on?" Eric asked Sookie, looking at her concerned.

"Nothing you should worry about, Eric. Thank you. For everything. For sacrificing yourself for me," Sookie said, touching his arm gently.

"Sookie, you know I have...feelings...for you, right?" Eric asked, feeling like a blubbering human. Eric Northman was not usually soft.

"I know. But right now, it isn't a good time. There's too many things going on. I can't be distracted by anything like that. Something is going on. I can feel it," Sookie said, turning around.

"Come on, Sookie. You've only got another good 500 years in you. You're already over 2000—enjoy what you can now," Eric said, deciding to play on that emotion.

"Yes, I realize that my time will draw to an end soon. And I might sleep with you. I might not," Sookie said, unsurprised at the direction he was going. She walked away, and decided to explore Godric's home. He must have recently bought it. She perused the bedrooms and bathrooms, just observing all of Godric's things. She smiled when she went back to his bedroom, and saw all of the pictures he had framed. There were pictures of him and her, him and Eric, and all three of them together. Sookie couldn't even begin to imagine where he had gotten the photos from.

She was just reaching the bottom of the stairs to the living room when she heard it.

"GET DOWN!" Sookie screamed, and every vampire in the room did as she said immediately. She felt two bodies crush her, and then she felt the heat from the blast. It was burning hot and the sound was deafening. "Stay down," she whispered, knowing that the vampires would be able to hear her. She waited for the gunshots she knew were coming. When everything was over, most of the vampires got up to chase the assailants.

Sookie pushed the vampires from on top of her, and realized that it was Godric and Eric who shielded her from the blast. Looking at their unconscious bodies, however, she realized they were both also seriously wounded. She looked closely, and saw silver bullets lodged deep within both of their chests. Acting quickly, she set to work sucking the bullets out of Eric's chest first, knowing since he was younger it was more important to help him fast. She sucked three total bullets out of him, and spit them on the ground beside him, feeling the effects of his blood on her already.

She went to work on Godric next, sucking his out as quickly as she could. He had five bullets lodged in him, and one had come dangerously close to hitting his unbeating heart. She spit them out next to him as well, and also felt his blood merge with her own. She shivered as both vampires' blood wound with her own—it had been centuries since she had needed vampire blood for any reason.

She sat back, and watched as both Eric and Godric began healing. She smiled when they both sat up, and looked at her.

"Thank you," Eric murmured, standing up.

Godric simply nodded at her, extending his hand to help her off the ground. She looked down, and was disappointed to realize that her dress was destroyed. She felt a gust of air, and saw that Eric had rushed off to help capture the fleeing fellowship members.

"We need to finish that talk," Sookie said, motioning towards the stairs. He followed her to his bedroom once again, and sat in the armchair in the corner. She sat on the bed facing him.

"There's nothing to talk about, Sookie," Godric said, staring straight through her. "Would you be so cruel to deny me this?"

Sookie sighed, putting her head in her hands, closing her eyes. "What happened to the vampire that started wars with me?"

"That vampire is dead. I don't think like a vampire anymore," Godric said simply.

"But there is plenty to live for," she reasoned. "Remember after you found me? You helped me accept my new fate."

The Night Godric Found Sookie

Sookie stood, smoothing her clothes down. She trudged over to the boulder she hid her children behind. She knew there would be no bodies, but she wanted to collect their dust. Godric produced a small rucksack, and she scooped their ashes into the bag, taking care to close it securely.

"Where are we going?" she asked the vampire in front of her, as they started walking east.

"I built myself a light-tight cabin not far from here. I heard the fighting. That's why I came," Godric said, looking back at her.

Sookie frowned at the vampire's appearance. He was shirtless, wearing ripped pants, with matted hair. He was dirty, that was for sure.

"I need to return to the palace. I need to collect some things. And I must put things in order concerning the monarchy."

"I will accompany you," Godric said, nodding his head.

Sookie hesitated. It was against the laws of Faery to bring a vampire to their realm—then again, she was the indisputable queen. She could do what she wanted. Sookie didn't know why, but she trusted the vampire.

"Okay, but do as I say. I am the new Queen of Faery—the Sky Clan, and faeries are obviously wary of vampires. The sun in Faery won't harm you, don't worry."

She took Godric's hand popped them to the royal palace, into her chambers. She ran water so Godric could bathe, and then found some of Aedan's clothes for the vampire. They were about the same size.

"Wash, and then put these on," she told him. There was no point in her bathing—she needed the clan to know that she was capable of killing all those who defied her. When Godric came out, she held her head high, and walked into the grand hall of the palace, Godric hot on her heels.

As soon as she entered the room, every surviving faery in the palace dropped to their knee, their head and eyes on the ground. Sookie sat on the throne in the front of the room.

"The royal family has been killed. All except me are dead. As your new queen, I vow to not rest until the Water Fae are put in their rightful place. The vermin will die, and I will be the one to lay low the king. We will amass our army, and we will invade. Wait for my word. This vampire is an ally. He is to not be harmed."

There was a murmur amongst the crowd, but they were silenced by Sookie clearing her throat. "We will attack tomorrow. Now, you must rest. Gather your strength and your courage. Many will die tomorrow, that is sure. But you will die with honor, and there is no greater death. You will have the opportunity to walk the Summerlands with your loved ones."

Sookie stood again, and walked back to her chambers, Godric in tow. When they reached her room, she knelt to the ground and scooped up the remains of her dear husband. Without a word, she went into the hall and took two crystal jars—one for her daughters and one for her husband. Silently, she dropped the dust into them, sealed them with her light, and put them on the mantle of the fireplace in her room. Godric was sitting on the bed looking at her.

"We will attack them tomorrow, and then I will leave this plane for a while," she told him. She stripped from her bloody nightgown, and put on a fresh dress.

"You should sleep," Godric said, taking a step toward her.

"I don't want to sleep," she told him honestly. "Would you mind just talking?"

Godric nodded. "You are a skilled fighter. I did not think the princess of the Fae would be so proficient with a blade."

"I was training before I can even remember," she said softly, a smile gracing her lips. "I was fourth in line to the throne, so I was permitted to do as I wished. I never wanted to be queen anyways."

"Well, fate obviously had other plans, didn't she?" Godric asked, tucking a piece of hair behind Sookie's ear. "You shouldn't ever fight fate. She knows what she's doing. This happened for a reason, you must always remember that."

Godric and Sookie talked for most of the night, with the latter slipping into sleep shortly before dawn. Godric followed quickly after.

The next night, the remaining members of the Sky Fae attacked the unsuspecting Water Clan. The losses were astronomical, on both sides. It pained Sookie to see so many of her clansmen killed, but it had to happen. She found the King in his office, pacing. He was a coward, refusing to fight alongside his army. She crept into the room, and used her unique light to pin him to the wall.

"You killed my family. I have defeated your entire army, and now you will die," she said simply. Before he even had time to respond, she used her blade to take his head from his body. He quickly disintegrated.

Sookie smiled triumphantly as she called her army off—they were going home. The other army was defeated and the king was dead. In that moment, she knew that Godric had been right. She shouldn't fight her fate. There was a purpose for everything.

Modern Day

Godric just looked at Sookie. He remembered that night well. He drained so many faeries, that if he was human, he probably would have died from intoxication.

Sookie had tears in her eyes as she watched Godric. "There is always something worth living for. Fate is always right. If she wanted you dead, she wouldn't have led me to you, and you would have died tragically by falling on a splinter by now."

Godric knew she was right, and she was using his own words against him. He scowled at that. "I will not pursue my death any longer, little one. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days in Dallas seemed to fly by. Godric, Eric, and Sookie had a lot of catching up to do, and they spent pretty much every waking second they could, with each other. Life, however, caught up with them.

The day before, Sookie had received troubling information from Faery—her military adviser sent her a letter telling her that it seemed as though the king of the Water Fae was posturing for another attack. She would have to return and evaluate the situation for herself.

Eric had Sheriff responsibilities to attend to in Area 5, and knew he couldn't stay gone for too long.

Godric, on the other hand didn't know what to do with himself. He was no longer Sheriff of his area, having resigned the day after the bombing. He felt no need to remain in Dallas—there were just too many bad memories associated with the location.

"Sookie," Godric said, on her last day in Dallas, "I was wondering if I could...well, I was wondering if I could stay with you for awhile?" Godric asked, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Of course. Do you just not want to be in Dallas anymore?" Sookie asked concerned.

"That. And I have no more reason to be here. There's nothing left here for me. My home is gone, I am no longer sheriff..." Godric trailed off.

Sookie merely nodded, understanding that feeling just fine. "I get it. I have to go to Faery when I get home, though. There's a...disturbance. I need to check it out."

"That's fine. I can come with you again, if you wish?"

Sookie hesitated at that. Her people let it slide the first time, simply because they understood that she was upset and needed somebody there. They were also too upset to even notice. "With this threat, I think it would be best it you did come. Just in case."

Sookie finished her packing, and Godric sped off to his hotel room to pack his own belongings. He stood in front of the floor to ceiling window and took a deep, unnecessary breath—Dallas was no longer his home.

Sookie, in her own room, remembered when she decided to live in the Earth realm.

After the Fae War

The Brigant royal adviser, Raegan, approached Sookie the day after her reign began.

"Your Majesty, the main royal suite is currently being cleaned and remade. Do you have a preference of colors?"

Sookie stared at him dumbfounded. "My family has been murdered, we are preparing to go to war with the Water clan, and you ask me about colors? I don't care. Pick whatever materials we have in excess, and make something work," Sookie said, already beginning to walk away. She popped herself to her own chambers when she was a good distance away from Reagan, and plopped down on the bed. She put her head in her hands, and cried. She couldn't understand how her new adviser could be so concerned about color schemes. They were at war.

She looked up suddenly when she heard the door to her room open. The vampire she met—Godric—was standing there, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Please stop crying," he said desperately. "I don't know how to deal with a crying woman."

Sookie cracked a smile at that. "I'll try my best."

Godric sat down on the bed, and they stayed silent for the longest time. Godric was the one to break the silence.

"This is the first time I've seen sun in over a thousand years. This a great gift, Sookie. Thank you," he said sincerely, taking her hand.

"It was no problem, Godric. I...I trust you. That's the only reason that you're here. A Brigant is the only one with the power to bring a vampire to the realm of Faery. I don't know why I trust you, but I do," Sookie said, giving Godric a leveling gaze. "Do not give me a reason to no longer trust you, or you will never leave this realm."

Godric had to smile at that. She was fierce, loyal, and beautiful. "I will never give you a reason to not trust me."

Sookie nodded, and stood up, smoothing her gown. "I hate wearing gowns like this. I prefer breeches and tunics—they're easier to move in," she said, eyeing her dress with disgust.

Godric chuckled, taking in her attire. She was wearing a pale blue flowing gown, which reached all the way to the floor. Her hair was pinned back, and she had flowers and jewels in it. He thought she looked lovely, but she could imagine how uncomfortable it would be to have to wear that all the time.

"Well, why don't you change clothes? You can be queen, and wear whatever you wish," he suggested, gesturing toward her closet.

"As nice as that would be, I have to remain presentable. The people have been through enough change."

The next few days went by perfectly according to plan, and the Water Clan was defeated. As Sookie was sitting in her study, going over the losses of the war, and organizing a treaty, Raegan walked in, and stood in front of her desk.

"Speak," she said, never looking up from her work.

"Your Majesty, your new rooms are ready to be moved into at your leisure," Raegan said, nervously patting his sides.

Sookie finally looked up from her papers, and stared at the male Faery. She knew he had good intentions with everything he did, and that he was just trying to make life easier for her.

"Raegan, I appreciate everything you have done for me. I have chosen, however, to live on the Earth realm. It is further away from all of the heartache associated with this realm. I will still rule, and of course I will check in. I trust all of you, though, to keep the kingdom running. You know how to contact me if anything goes wrong.

Present Day

Sookie and Godric returned to Bon Temps that night, and made their way to Sookie's house. It was large, with several bedrooms, just as many bathrooms, and a large kitchen. There was a basement area, which contained two light-tight bedrooms, just in case any vampires came to visit—namely Eric or Godric. Sometimes even Pam.

When they got to the house, Sookie and Godric went to her room so she could pack clothes to take to Faery. She kept a closet full of royal gowns and her royal jewelery. She packed in silence, trying to figure out how bad the situation with the Water clan could possibly be. The last time she had been to Faery was last year, for her yearly check in. She stayed for a couple days, consulted with her advisers, and went on a trip to visit the Summerlands. As the queen, she was able to visit the Summerlands one day every year, and check on those who had passed. Seeing her family and children was bittersweet—she loved seeing them, but it was hard to say goodbye, and it was hard to see them in their afterlife, knowing they couldn't come back to her.

When she finished packing, she changed into a silver flowing gown, and grabbed Godric's hand.

"You ready?" she asked him, squeezing his hand.

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Show me the sun again."

Sookie smiled and tapped into her energy, gathering it up. They were enveloped in a bright glowing light, and the next thing they knew, they were in the royal chambers in the palace in Faery. Sookie started putting her clothes away, and gestured for Godric to do the same.

"Alright, so I'm going to address this issue with the Water king, and then I'm going to do my visit in the Summerlands. You can go with me to the Water fae meeting, but for obvious reasons, you can't come to the Summerlands with me," she said, as she finished hanging her dresses.

"Okay, that's fine," Godric said, hanging his own clothes, "how long are we staying?"

Sookie thought for a second, before shrugging. "I honestly don't know. This could take one day, or this could take longer. I would rather find a peaceful resolution to this problem. I don't need another war for my people."

"I understand. Well I'd be happy to help you with the politics. It is refreshing to see you taking peaceful measure," Godric teased, winking.

"Oh, shut up!" she said, smacking his shoulder. It was true, though. She had gone through a particularly blood-thirsty phase. Godric didn't complain though. They were both feral for a long time.

"Well, I do remember a certain woman who was involved in the beginning of every major war for the past 2000 or so years..." Godric said, still teasing her.

"And I also remember a certain man who was just as involved, and who was just as blood-thirsty as I was once," Sookie said, facing him.

Godric chuckled—a deep throaty sound—and wrapped an arm around Sookie. "You are definitely right, Little One. But now, you need to go be a queen, not reminisce about the good ol' days," he said, standing up, bringing her with him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your Majesty, how nice to see you so quickly," Raegan said as Sookie entered her throne room. She had chosen a loose fitting blue gown, which reached the floor. She wore her tiara, blue and white royal ring, and had her hair in an updo. She looked ever bit like royalty.

"Yes, I came as soon as I was able to get away. Don't act too surprised," she said, sitting on her throne. Raegan was a good enough adviser, but they never got along, even all these years later. She only kept him around because he was good at his job.

"Pardon me, your grace. I did not mean to be disrespectful," he said, bowing slightly. Sookie nodded her head, and shifted to get comfortable on the throne.

"What is going on, Raegan? What is the threat?"

"It seems as though there have been several spies caught in the palace. Now, this could just be normal posturing—we have our spies over there—or, it could be something more sinister. I have no doubt that you remember what happened last time. Niall, however, was old and was no longer paying attention. We can hopefully deal with this before it gets out of hand," he finished, handing her a document with the disturbance recorded on it.

"Were these spies kept alive?" she asked, looking up from the papers.

"One was, your grace."

"Hmm," she hummed, thinking about her options. "I would like to speak to this spy."

"We have already spoken to him. He was never told why he was here, only that he was to gather information, and return to the Water king with said information."

"Send him as a message, then. Let him live. The others are dead, and there's nothing we can do about that now. Send this spy back as warning. If war is coming, I think it is time to take over the Water clan, don't you?" she asked, looking at Raegan.

"That would probably be best. One ruler for both clans. Earth and Fire have never been problems, but maybe we could implore them to help us," he suggested. Sookie thought about it, knowing the daemons of the Fire realm would be very useful in an assault against the smug king of the Water Fae—they were just smug by nature, she assumed.

"I will write to the king of the Fire Daemons, and see what he can do to help us," Sookie said. "Now, I must speak with some of the townspeople and hear petitions. Leave me."

For the next two hours, Sookie heard over 100 petitions and complaints, and was able to deal with almost all of them. She was not always present in Faery, but her people liked her and her policies. She was a fair ruler. By the time she was done, she had a headache, and she was uncomfortable. She trudged back to her quarters to find Godric in downtime on her bed. As soon as she walked in, though, he perked up.

"How was your day?" he asked, scooting over to giver her room on the large bed. She took off her shoes, and dropped on the bed, still in her gown.

"Long. I feel war coming," she said, turning over to face him. "It feels as it did before. Spies have been found. Hopefully, we caught this in time to keep it from getting violent."

Godric stayed quiet and thought about the consequences of what she was telling him. War would mean she would be in this realm for a long time—a very long time. "I would like to stay with you for the duration of this issue," he said, looking at her to gauge her reaction.

"I think that will be fine," she said, looking almost relieved at the prospect. "I would like you to stay with me...it brings me comfort."

Godric smiled at that, glad to know that he brought her even a small amount of comfort, even after being apart for so long. "So what's on the agenda?"

"Well, I'm meeting with Desmond Cataliades, the king of the Fire Daemons, and his two nieces, Diantha and Gladiola tomorrow first thing. I sent him a letter tonight through the portal, so he should already have it. I'm going to ask him for assistance, should this...altercation come to war," Sookie said, snuggling into his side.

Godric stiffened at the action. They hadn't been sexually involved in over 80 years, and they hadn't been romantically involved in even longer. The few times they'd had sex recently was due to bloodlust, or the fact that there was no one else around. They both knew it. In Dallas, though, he felt as though something had shifted between them. Although, last he heard, his child had been pursuing Sookie.

"How has it been with Eric's advances?" he asked, hoping to test the waters.

"I...well, of course I'm attracted to him. And yes, we've had sex before. But, I just don't feel anything romantic towards him. I've seen his womanizing way too much. And he'll always be your child in my eyes," Sookie says, looking at Godric, trying to gauge his reaction.

He merely nodded, and pulled her closer. He kissed her temple. "You should get some sleep, Sookie. You have a long day tomorrow."

"I want you to meet them with me tomorrow. Can you?"

"I don't see why not. I don't have to rest here like I do in the Earth realm. I sleep like a human in this realm. Just wake me up when you wake, okay?"

"Okay," she said, rolling over. She did some sort of magic, and then the lights went dark.

The next morning, Sookie woke when the sun rose. She nudged Godric's side, and then waited for him to stir before getting up.

"I'm going to shower, and then get dressed, okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I'll be here," he grumbled, shoving his face back in the pillow. He hadn't slept like a human since she brought him here nearly 1500 years ago. He forgot how hard it was to wake up from normal sleep.

Sookie showered quickly, and was glad that she had insisted Faery catch up with the technology with the Earth realm. They didn't adopt everything, but modern running, heated water, was the best thing they did adopt.

She changed into a purple gown, wore her usual tiara, blue ring, and wore her hair up again. When meeting with a fellow monarch, it was always important to look the part. She was glad she didn't have to worry about the time difference anymore. As soon as she became queen, she took over the realm, and therefore the workings of it. She used her magic to synch the times in both the Earth realm and Faery realm. It was definitely a good decision, with all the traveling she did back and forth.

By the time she was done dressing, Godric was dressed in a smart looking suit. His hair was cut short, so he didn't mess with it. He wore a Rolex watch, shiny black shoes, and the platinum Tiffany cuff links Sookie got him as a gift years ago.

It was close to noon when they were ready to go, and they had about two hours until the Fire Daemons were supposed to arrive. They walked to the dining room, where Sookie was served lunch. The faery serving Sookie looked at Godric fearfully, and scuttled from the room as fast as he could.

"You have to eat, Godric," Sookie said while eating her lunch.

Godric shrugged. "I'm old. I don't have to eat as often as I used to."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't eat," she implored. Godric knew where she was going with this.

"Sookie, I shouldn't take your blood," he said.

"I've taken yours plenty of times. It's only fair," she said with a wink.

Godric couldn't help but laugh. "Fine. But you will allow me to repay you."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something for you to do in return," she said with another wink.

Godric couldn't help the reaction that he had in his pants to that. He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable, and went in to downtime while Sookie finished her food. When she was done, they went to the throne room. Sookie had told all of her trusted advisers to meet after lunch.

She sat down on her throne, and Godric stood behind her right side. It was a protective stance.

"I've called you all here, because we have a certain guest. You may remember him from that fateful night all those years ago. He is Godric Nervii, he is over 2000 years old, and can be trusted. He has amazing self control, and is no threat to any of those who are loyal to me and what is mine. Any who betray us, or wish to cause us harm, their fate is not so promising," she finished, looking at each member of the royal entourage in the eye, looking for any deception.

There was a murmur about the crowd before they finally settled down. They knew that if the queen said it was okay, they shouldn't argue with her about it. "You are all free to go," she said.

When that was over and done with, it was time to meet with Fire Daemons. They met in the meeting hall of the palace. It was an ornately decorated room, with a large, blue and white rug, large white table, and floor to ceiling windows with a view of the meadows and fields outside the palace. When Sookie and Godric arrived, Desmond Cataliades was already there with his nieces.

"Desmond, thank you so much for meeting me on such short notice," she said, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"It was no problem, my dear. Let me introduce my nieces," he said. He gestured first to a tall young woman with medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and a petite build. "This is Gladiola. And this," he said gesturing to a woman who was just as beautiful, with brown hair and blue eyes, "is Diantha."

"It's nice to meet you," she said, shaking their hands in turn. "This is Godric. He has been a long time friend of mine, and he hopes to assist me with the problem at hand."

When Sookie was done explaining the situation, Desmond had a worried look on his face. "This new king of the Water clan is young. He thinks that he can overthrow you, and take control of your kingdom. I would say the best course of action is to attack him before he even has a chance to assemble his soldiers."

"Hmm," Sookie hummed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "Would you and your forces be willing to assist me? This king has proven to be a problem, and who's to say he will stop with me?"

"Yes, I will be more than happy to give you any resources or troops that you may need. I ask for nothing in return, my dear. I have been a friend to your family for many centuries. I even remember when you were born," he said, with a fond smile on his face.

"Thank you so much, Desmond," Sookie said, standing to hug the older daemon. Godric had remained quiet during the exchange. He was silently evaluating the plan put in place, making sure it wouldn't be too dangerous.

When he and Sookie left the room, they returned to her private quarters. "I think we should return to the Earth realm while forces assemble and train," she said. "I don't want the Water king to know anything is amiss. I will do my yearly visit in the Summerlands tomorrow, and then we will leave."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came too soon for Sookie's liking. Of course she enjoyed visiting her family, but it was so hard—and she wasn't able to take any support with her, namely Godric. As she was dressing for the event, she paused to think about the past few days. So much was happening at once, and she didn't know if she was reacting correctly. Even after all these years of being queen, she doubted herself. Perhaps it made her a better ruler, she didn't know. She just knew that she wanted what was best for her people.

What made her pause a second time, though, was the passing thought that maybe she should postpone the visit to the Summerlands. It would do her no good to become distracted with matters that she couldn't actually address. As harsh as it sounded, they weren't going anywhere—they would still be there if she went in a month or so. She shook her head as she slipped on her shoes and left to find Raegan. He would be able to help her.

She found him in the library, reading an ancient text about daemons. When he heard her enter, he stood up and bowed deeply, placing the book aside. "Your majesty."

"Raegan," she said, smiling slightly, "please, sit. I wish to ask for some advise from you."

"That is what I'm here for, Majesty."

"Yes, yes. I...I want to postpone the trip to the Summerlands. I don't want to become distracted. There are larger problems at hand right now, besides seeing fae that I cannot help. I should focus on the ones I can help, I think..." she trailed off, her foot tapping nervously under her dress.

"Yes, your grace, I can understand how that could seem the best course of action. You could always go in a few weeks, once strategies are in place...but won't you be sad?"

Sookie sat back and thought about his question. Of course she would miss them, as she had been looking forward to this visit all year, but they would understand. And she was positive that if they were here, they would have made the same decision.

"I will be sad, yes," she started, finally making up her mind, "but not as sad as I would be for the destruction of my people. I am queen, and you, my people, come before anything else—even my life."

Raegan nodded, giving her a look of respect that he saved for these special moments, when they were in understanding.

"Raegan, I have not always been fair to you. You have always done your best for me and this kingdom, and for that, know that I am, and will be, forever grateful," Sookie said, taking his hand, and igniting her light, letting him see the purity of her words in the bright white color her light took. With that, she stood up and nodded to him before walking out of the library and to the strategy room.

She didn't know how long she stood in that room, staring off into nothing, just getting her mind in the right state. She knew Godric was probably trying to find her, but she didn't want to be found. She had suppressed her scent before she left the bedroom so he couldn't track her. She had too much on her mind. This war would be the last war, and there were only two outcomes—the devastation of her realm and the enslavement of her people, or she would become queen of both the water and sky. She would only survive one of those outcomes. She knew there were plenty of beings out there that wanted her proverbial head on a silver platter. After two thousand years, she had made many enemies, and that frightened her...who could the Water king enlist to help him?

She remembered when the world used to be much smaller in population. It seemed back then as though she controlled the entire thing. Now, however, the world had grown. Would she have to come out to the mortals if she won the war? Her people would have to have somewhere else to go, as the fae realm was becoming increasingly over populated. There were so many questions.

Eventually, she made it back to her chambers, too exhausted to even pop herself there, to find an irate Godric pacing the room, fangs down, fists clenched.

"Where have you been?" he asked, barely even looking up at her as she entered the room.

"Busy doing my duties," she responded as she was taking her jewelry off and putting it back in the safe.

"You didn't visit the Summerlands today," he stated matter of factly.

"No, I didn't. If you will calm down, I'll explain why."

It took him a few more minutes to finally calm down enough to sit on the chaise lounge. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I didn't know where you were, and no one would tell me where you have been all day."

"It's fine...I just wanted some privacy today, is all. I didn't go to the Summerlands today because I can't afford to be burdened with too many emotions at this time. I'm busy planning war, and I can't do that when I'm too busy dealing with two thousand year old grief."

Godric simply nodded, allowing her to have her space. They sat there together for a long time, neither of them talking, simply in understanding that their time together could be fast dwindling down.

"We should return to the Earth realm tonight," Sookie said, standing up. "I will only stay the night, and get some loose ends tied up, and then I will return tomorrow evening. I can't leave my people here to defend themselves. I feel something stirring in the air, and I'm afraid that the Water king will strike when I'm away."

"I agree, we should return as soon as possible."

Sookie merely nodded, knowing it was no use to argue the vampire—if he wanted to return with her, he would, no matter what. And chances were, she would also be returning with a 1000 year old viking, and his child as well.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Sookie popped herself and Godric back to the mortal realm. It was surreal. She was back here with a purpose, on a mission of sorts. She was still undecided whether to bring the two additional vampires back with her. Eric, she wasn't too concerned with—he would be able to control himself. Pam, on the other hand, was still young—not even 100 years old. She would probably be too dangerous to bring back.

Godric could feel the apprehension coming off of Sookie. She was doing her best to hide it from him, but he had known her for too long to be fooled. He could guess what was bothering her, and it bothered him too. He was having the same reservations about bringing the two younger vampires back. Pam, for the same reason as Sookie, but Eric...Eric was his son, and naturally, Godric wanted to keep him safe. He didn't want him in harms way. He would never tell Eric that, however. Eric would just laugh it off. Godric, after all, used to be the most ruthless vampire in the land.

900 AD

Godric and Sookie were passing through modern day England, on the eastern coast, when they heard the unmistakable sounds of battle—the clash of metal, the shouts of men, and most importantly, the stench of blood that filled the air after just a few moments. They crept into the clearing, and saw what was taking place. A raid by some vikings on a local village, that wasn't ending well for the vikings. They were ill prepared, and cocky, being led by a tall, blonde man.

As they watched from the shadows, they saw the man fight. He was elegant, yet harsh in his technique—obviously formally trained, and he demanded the respect of those around him. When he was slashed in the back by a man who came from behind him, Sookie and Godric were as shocked as they could be, seeing as they had seen worse battles.

The rest of the vikings quickly finished off the village, and took what valuables they could find, before picking up their fallen leader, and retreating into the woods. Sookie and Godric followed close behind them, making sure to remain as silent as possible. Sookie could tell what Godric was contemplating. She knew he was lonely. Of course he had her to keep him company, but he yearned to have a progeny. Somebody to teach his ways. Another to be immortal. They both knew she wouldn't live forever, however they chose to ignore that fact.

For two nights they followed the men. They were slow moving, having to carry their injured leader. On that second day, though, he began to rapidly decline. Godric would have to make his choice, and soon. The man would die in the next few hours. His comrades were already at work building his funeral pyre. That night, Godric made up his mind.

"Sookie, I want to turn him," Godric told her under the canopy of the trees.

She nodded her head in understanding. "Then why wait? You'll have to kill the others. Unless you want me to do that?"

Godric thought about it. "Take out the two guards. I'll take the ones talking around the pyre."

She nodded again. "Okay. In three night's time, you will have a progeny."

They quickly got to work with the plan. Sookie popped to the two guards, and broke their necks swiftly. It wouldn't be good to cause too big of a scene. Godric, however, was much less elegant in his killing. He sped to the three men standing around the pyre and ripped out their throats, causing blood to pour from his mouth. He figured it would give a better theatrical element to affair.

Godric crouched over the dying man and looked at him closely. He didn't want to make a mistake, and change the wrong person. He needed to be perfect.

"Who are you?" the man asked quietly.

"Death," Godric answered, just as quietly, scrutinizing the blondes actions.

"My comrades?"

"Dead," Godric answered simply.

"Swine," the dying man muttered, looking in to Godric's eyes.

"I'm going to give you a choice. Could you live forever as the companion of death? Could you walk in the shadows with me for all eternity?"

The blonde took a moment, and scrutinized Godric right back, staring at him. He then merely nodded, signaling his agreement.

And then Godric struck.

Godric remembered that night fondly, as odd as that sounded. Yes, he had taken many lives, but he had given one that night, and the never regretted it. He had always tried to protect Eric, even if he never knew it. Godric wouldn't have wanted him to know it, anyways.

Sookie watched Godric out of the corner of her eye. He was reminiscing. Of what, she had no idea. She was just happy to be back to her home. Faery always felt too formal for her. She was always happy to come home, slip into a pair of shorts, and take all of her make up off. Faery required too much effort on the appearance front.

They approached the front door, and invited Godric in, before setting her few belongings down in the foyer. She left most of her things back in Faery since she knew they would be returning soon.

"There's True Blood in the fidge," she told Godric as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

"Or you can have my blood. It's up to you."

That actually made Godric pause. She had already offered once when they were in Faery, but he just pretended that he forgot. He knew that their situation would get messy if he were to feed from her. They had been in a romantic relationship in the past, and he knew where taking her blood would lead.

"I think the True Blood will be fine," he said, making his towards the refrigerator. He took his time, seeing the house on his way there. He hadn't been to her new home yet. It was nice. Simple. Just like Sookie.

Sookie came back downstairs after about 10 minutes. She sat down at the table across from Godric, and laid her head on her arms.

"When are you wanting to meet with Eric?" Godric asked her, sipping on the vile True Blood.

She looked up briefly, and chuckled slightly at the disgust on his face. "We might as well go tonight. It's still early enough. I want to get everything worked out as soon as possible so we can return back to my people."

Godric nodded, gulping down the last of his drink. "We can leave now."

Instead of driving, Sookie just popped the two of them to Fangtasia to save time. When they arrived, they went through the back door, and went straight to Eric's office. They didn't have to wait long for the man in question to saunter through the door. With a fangbanger attached to his arm.

When he saw Sookie and Godric there, his face dropped. He realized at that moment that he wouldn't be getting his fuck or his feed that night. Sookie raised an eyebrow when she saw the two of them. His escapades were funny at this point.

After sending the woman away, Eric sat down at his desk, propped his feet up. "Fader, Sookie, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We've been in the Fae realm the past few days. A war is brewing, and I need allies here in the mortal realm. I need vampires I can trust, vampires old enough to have self control around my faeries if the war brings us to this realm," Sookie explained to him.

Eric leaned back in his chair, and ran a hand through his hair. "I can think of few that would be old enough for such a task. Myself and Thalia are the only two in this area old enough to resist the temptation of the fae."

Sookie nodded. She knew there weren't many vampires left who were old enough to even remember that faeries existed. "I also need witches. Assemble enough that we can enchant our homes and businesses here in the mortal realm. I don't the water or any of their allies to get their hands on them. I need to find out who the water king has aligned himself with, although I'm not sure how I'll find that out right now."

Godric felt helpless as he watched Sookie try to figure everything out. He wished he could help, but he knew this was her battle. She needed to strategize, since she was the one who knew her people. Eric and Sookie talked for almost two hours before she was ready to go home. They agreed to meet the next night and talk some more, after Eric had time to talk with different witches and vampires. He also had a few Were's he wanted to talk to for their assistance.

When Sookie and Godric made it back to her house, she went straight up to her bedroom, and changed into one of her nightgowns. Godric was right behind her, and pulled her into bed with him.

"Godric, I'm so confused right now," she said, nuzzling into his chest.

"Shh, little one," he murmured, kissing her head, "everything will work out, I swear it. You need to rest now, though."

"I can't sleep."

"Then we can watch TV, or we can watch movies. I just want your mind to be at rest for at least one night," Godric told her, almost desperately. He wanted to see the spark in her eyes that he knew and loved.

Sookie looked at him, and before she knew it, she kissed him, deeply, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him on top of her. She knew that she was starting something that couldn't be stopped, but she just couldn't help herself.


	12. Chapter 12

She and Godric were kissing. And not because of blood lust, or the need for release. Because of...feelings. And she liked it. Godric deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips, and holding the back of her neck. It felt so good.

She moaned in to the kiss, allowing him to completely take control. He rolled over her, pinning her to the bed as he continued to kiss her lips. She felt his hardness pressed against her leg, and she wanted him so badly it physically hurt. His hand began to wander down her stomach, slowly making its way to her center. He unbuttoned her shorts nimbly, and dipped his hand into her panties. She had forgotten how good he was with his fingers.

"Stop," she finally managed to choke out. "We can't do this."

Godric looked up at her with eyes dark with lust. "Sookie," he started, removing his hands from her, "what is it?"

"I just can't do this. I can't get distracted. I can't get too attached. You know that. I need to be alone, to clear my head."

"Okay," he said slowly, "I'll leave, then."

"That would probably be best," Sookie said, standing up from the bed.

"I just want to know what's going on in your head. I just want to help you."

"The best way for you to help me right now, is to give me some space," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I love you, Godric, and that's why I can't let this happen."

"I'll be here at sundown tomorrow for our trip to Fangtasia."

After he left, Sookie threw herself on the bed. She felt terrible for how she acted, but getting too emotional right now was dangerous. She knew Godric understood that, deep down. It didn't help the guilt any, though. She led him on. And if circumstances were different, she would have let it happen, and would have pursued a relationship with him. In terms of immortality, her time was running short. 500 years at best, and a few hundred of those would be spent as an old woman. At that token, she didn't want to do that to him, either. String him along for a short amount of time, and then pass on. That would be too cruel.

There was no easy answer.

Sookie woke up the next day right at sundown. She must have been exhausted. Before she even made it down the stairs, she felt Godric's void appear at the door—he must have rested close to the house, most likely at the graveyard right next door.

She opened the door for him to let him in, and saw that she guessed right—he was covered in dirt and mud. "You can go on and shower. I'm just going to make something for dinner really quick before we go."

He simply nodded at her and vamped up the stairs. At the slamming of the bathroom door, she flinched. She knew she was cause of his hurt, but she had to stand strong.

Five minutes later, he was out of the shower, and smelled like whatever Bath and Body Works scent she had in the guest bathroom. She couldn't help but giggle at that fact.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, frowning.

"You just smell like a flower, that's all," she said between breaths.

He actually cracked a smile at that. "Yes, I suppose I do. Although, between you and me, I think I smell quite nice," he said with a wink.

"Godric, I just want you to understand where last night came from," Sookie said, suddenly serious. "I didn't say any of that to hurt you. You know how I feel about you. I just...I can't afford to let myself get to emotional right now."

"Maybe that's what you need," he countered, raising an eyebrow.

"And...I'm also worried about my age. I don't have terribly long left in this world, and that's not fair to you. We both know how fast the next few hundred years will pass, and we both know there's nothing we can do about it."

"Sookie, we've talked about this before. Let me turn you," Godric said, leaning forward. "It would solve our problems, and you know it."

"Yes, but we have NO idea what would happen if you were to turn a full blooded fae. I don't want to be a risk to everyone around me."

"I don't care!" Godric said, suddenly standing. "If something were to happen to you during this war, I WILL turn you."

Sookie paused at that. She didn't know how she felt about that. She would want to survive for her people, but what if she couldn't even return because of the vampirism? "Godric..."

"Do not argue with me, on this point," he said, battling the beast within him. The thought of her death made him almost mad. He just couldn't stand the thought of it.

"Let us hope that time doesn't come," she said, standing up. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded at her, and took her hand. She knew he only cared, and that made her feel even worse.

She popped them to Fangtasia, and found the back door locked. Groaning, she realized they were going to have to go through the front of the club. Luckily, Pam was checking I.D.s that night.

"Well, hello you two," she said grinning. "I haven't seen either of you in a long time."

"Hello, Pamela," Godric greeted his grand progeny. She had definitely grown on him over time. "We need to have a meeting with Eric, and then we can catch up?"

Pam smiled and nodded. She had a lot of respect for her grand sire, and loved the rare opportunities she got to talk with him, one on one.

Sookie and Godric made their way to Eric's office, and were glad to see that it seemed he was expecting them. He greeted them, and they all sat down, ready to discuss business.

"Thalia will be here soon. She is just slightly younger than Godric. She has been around the Fae before, and knows to control herself. I think she'll be asset to you," Eric said, hoping Thalia would actually agree. He hadn't told her the reason she was coming to the meeting.

"And what of defense in this realm? We need to be prepared for this war to cross boundaries," Sookie said, watching Eric closely.

"I have the local Were pack talking about it. They are supposed to take a vote tonight, whether of not to become involved. I also contacted a witch coven in New Orleans. They are the best around. They will be able to put wards around any important homes and businesses, and their magic will also assist should this war jump to our plane."

Sookie nodded, pleased with the information. She was glad Eric was able to contact people. With her, Godric, Eric, and hopefully Thalia, it would be a shock to the water clan. The last thing they would expect would be vampires.

About 10 minutes later, Thalia finally arrived. At first glance, she didn't appear as much. She was exactly five feet tall, and had long dark hair, and dark eyes, with a very slender build. But she was one of the fiercest warriors Eric had ever met. When Sookie saw her, she thought she recognized her.

"Have we met?" Sookie asked, standing up to examine the new woman.

"Yes," Thalia said, "you killed my maker."

Sookie immediately knew who she was, then. Thalia was turned in Greece almost 2,000 years ago. Her maker was a sadistic bastard, not so different from Godric's. They had stumbled upon them in their travels, and they had been disgusted with the way Thalia was treated. She was already about 300 years old, and her maker was still using and abusing her. He had given her a maker's command which forbid her from doing him any sort of harm. Sookie and Godric had quickly taken care of that. They were ruthless killers, but even they were shocked at the way Thalia had been treated.

Sookie was shaken from her reverie, when Thalia got down on her knees, and kissed Sookie's hand. "Your majesty, anything you need, I am at your service, completely. You saved my life."

Sookie was stunned. "Rise," she said, "thank you for your loyalty. The Water fae are instigating a war with my people. I intend to end them completely, and take over their realm. I need old vampires, who can control their urges, to assist me. Can you do that?"

Thalia's eyes took on a dark gleam, as she grinned wickedly. "With pleasure"


	13. Chapter 13

Everything was finally in place for a war. Sookie had the local Were pack, Thalia, Godric, Eric, Pam, and a good number of other ancient vampires, willing to help the cause. She also had a local witch coven willing to ward against the possibility of incoming Fae. One of the perks Sookie had from spending so much time around vampires, was that they had grown to trust her, even respect her—she had made many friends over the years, and it showed when she asked for assistance.

After a few days in the mortal realm, she was finally able to have some time with Eric—where they weren't having to organize a war. Eric was sitting in her living room, drinking a True Blood, watching her as she paced around nervously—they would be leaving for Faery in a couple hours, before the sun came up for the morning.

"Sookie, sit down," Eric said, motioning to the seat next to him on the couch, "you need to relax."

Sookie sighed and relented, crossing the living room, and plopping down on the couch next to him. "I'm scared," she told him honestly. "I'm more afraid for my people than myself. I want to give them a better life, and I think this is the only way to do it. But what if we fail, and we cause more misery and violence in the long run? What will their deaths have been for?"

Eric looked at her carefully, and could see the years bearing down on her. Sookie's appearance was sometimes deceiving. She wasn't as young as she looked. The only way you could see her age was to look in her eyes, or listen to her speak. She had the slight accent of a long dead language in her voice.

"Sookie, I think, regardless of what happens, this was the decision that needed to be made. It wasn't going to get better on its own."

Sookie simply smiled a little, and nodded her head, leaning in for a hug, and Eric happily obliged. She was one of three beings he would embrace willingly. The romance they felt for each other was long simmered down, and the hug was friendly—comforting.

They broke away from each other, and Sookie stood up from her spot on the couch when she sensed Godric's void approaching the house, along with those of the other vampires.

"It's time to go."

They arrived in the fae palace, and immediately went to Sookie's quarters.

"Okay," she said, addressing the vampires behind her, "the sun in Faery will not affect you, so you don't need to worry about being burnt. However, you will still get the bleeds if you don't rest at some point—you just won't feel the same pull at dawn. I keep True Blood stocked in the kitchens. There should be plenty. If I catch anybody feeding on an unwilling fae, you will be executed—swiftly. No trials, no juries."

The vampires all nodded their understanding, and she led them each to their appointed rooms. Eric and Pam shared one, Thalia had her own, Godric shared Sookie's, and the other lesser known vampires were left to decide amongst themselves who would share with who. As everybody was left to unpack their belongings, Sookie headed to her throne room to address her people, and speak with Raegan.

"Your Majesty," Raegan said, bowing, as she approached the throne room, "the people are getting anxious."

Sookie nodded, working hard not to fidget. Even after 2000 years, she hadn't learned to control her nervous habits. With a deep breath, she pushed open the doors, and prepared to speak with her court.

As she walked in, there was a collective murmur. Instead of being dressed in her usual royal gown and tiara, their queen was dressed for battle. She wore traditional fae armor, made of leather, almost like a Norse shield maiden. There was nothing fancy about it. Seeing their queen dressed for battle, quickly answered many of the questions the faeries had about the coming days.

"My people. I come to you, because we are at war. We are at war with the Water Fae, and we will be until their line of power is destroyed. There will never be peace while we are divided. In the coming days I will be launching an invasion into their kingdom—there will be no time for formal training. I have always tried to be a fair and just queen, and as such, I would never make you fight in my war, forcefully, but I ask each man and woman if they would be willing to fight by my side, to keep the realm safe. Are you willing to make the realm safer for your children, and their children, and so on? Because as long as the Water scum are around, it will not be safe. My people, I ask you if you would be willing to fight not for me, but by my side, as my equals."

As soon as she finished speaking, the room went silent, and she sat nervously, waiting for the reaction. What she got, though, was more than she ever could have wished for. One by ome, the faeries dropped to their knee, and bowed their head. And from her throne, she saw the collective blue glow that was their light, coming from their hands, showing their allegiance to their queen. She smiled, and sat back, knowing that she had the people on her side.

The next days went by quickly. There was the distribution of weapons and armor, and also strategizing with the fire daemons. Everybody was on the same page, and ready to attack. Sookie had a large army, many of which were already skilled warriors, and the vampires, though few in number, were a force to be reckoned with.

Sookie was dressing in her armor when Godric entered her room. Before she could even say anything, he pulled her in and kissed her. This time, it wasn't as sweet—it was demanding, and she couldn't help but give in and kiss him back with the same ferocity. They broke apart eventually, her panting, and him smirking.

"I want you to remember what I said," Godric said, looking down at her, "I will turn you if I have to."

She nodded her understanding, knowing there was no use fighting him on the issue. She would take measures to make sure it didn't come to that. She finished dressing, and tried not to worry too much about the coming day.

The faeries and vampires all teleported to the agreed meeting spot, just outside the walls of the Water Fae city, in a dense forest patch. Once everybody was assembled, Sookie gave out her instructions.

"I want as little collateral damage as possible," she told her army, "I want to finish the king. My revenge is long overdue. I want the less experienced fighters to patrol the city. Try to stay out of the fighting as much as possible. My more experienced warriors, I want you clearing out their army. Do it swiftly. I don't want to have to deal with them inside the palace. My vampires, I want you to stay with me. We're going to take out the king's guard, and try to get the king isolated. Daemons, stick with the experienced warriors, and help take out their army. I have no doubt that the king knows we're coming. He has a great deal of spies in our walls, so stay alert."

When she finished speaking, the army let out a collective battle cry, and moved forward to their assigned locations. Sookie led the army, along with Godric and Eric, and when they stormed the gates, havoc struck.

The king had definitely been prepared, but not prepared enough. The archers he posted on the walls stood little chance against her flying vampires, and equally deadly fire daemons. They barely had time to shoot before they were turning to dust and ash.

The army continued to move forward, the sound of battle and clashing of swords ringing in Sookie's ears. She cut her way through the army, warrior after warrior turning to ash at the end of her sword. Focused as she was though, she didn't notice the large Water warrior come up behind her. He brought his sword down fast, close enough that she heard the whoosh in the air, but when she turned around, she saw Godric, covered in Faerie blood, ripping out the man's throat.

She nodded at him, and still continued forward. The smell of blood and clashing of swords becoming almost unbearable. Finally, she and her vampires reached the palace doors, and she used her light to blast them open. As she suspected, there was a heavy king's guard posted in the palace, and she resolved herself for more bloodshed.

As she moved forward, she felt herself growing more fatigued, but knew she couldn't stop. She was so close to the king, and she knew once he was dead, they would be done. The war would be over. As they finished clearing the outward parts of the palace, she pulled her vampires aside briefly.

"I need to do this alone," she told them, breathing heavily, "I need to kill him. And I need to do this alone."

"Sookie," Godric started, but was cut off.

"I can handle it. I can kill the rest of them. There aren't that many of them in his rooms."

The other vampires merely nodded, and backed away, towards the entrance of the palace. Godric waited back.

"Sookie, I'll stay close. I'll send the others to check on the rest of the army."

"Thank you," she whispered, grabbing his hand. And then she was gone.

Eric and the others went back in to the city to see if anybody else needed help. Their army was for the most part intact, but there were still heavy losses on both sides. Even for a vampire his age, the smell of Faery blood was almost maddening. He shook himself out of his haze, and motioned for the others to follow him.

They split up when they reached the center of the city, and went to help the remaining fae. They just needed to last long enough to kill the king, and round up the rest of the Water warriors for either surrender, or execution. He smiled wickedly, and returned to the task at hand. If there was anything Eric was good at, it was fighting.

Thalia, on the other hand, fought alongside the Daemons with a grim determination. She was the type of vampire who usually waited for conflict to be brought to her. She had left behind the life of carnage that she had led before. She just had to carry the on the façade.

She was pulled from her reverie, however, by the scream of Gladiola. She sped over to the girl, and saw she was bleeding heavily from a wound to her abdomen. Without even thinking, she tore into her wrist, and held the bleeding appendage up to the girl.

"Drink," she hissed, pushing her wrist further into her mouth, hoping it would be enough to save the girl.

When Sookie entered the king's chambers, she found him sitting in an armchair, sipping a glass of some sort of liquor. She paused seeing this. He had obviously been expecting her arrival, so what was he doing?

"Cahal," Sookie said, stepping forward.

"Susannah," he said, acknowledging her, "it seems you've won."

She was taken aback at this. "I haven't won until I decimated your cities, and have your head on a spike!" she spat back at him.

He chuckled softly, and stood up. He had a few hundred years on Sookie, and she could see the age on him. He was still a handsome man, though. He began walking toward Sookie, and she raised her sword.

"Oh, put that thing down, girl," he said, motioning to her sword. "You know, you should really thank me. If not for me, you would still just be a princess, living a poor life, with a husband who was too weak to even protect you or your daughters. Without me, you wouldn't be queen."

"Shut up!" she yelled, raising her sword more.

"I heard, that your girls barely even fought back. You were too busy training yourself, you didn't bother to teach them to protect themselves…and your grandfather. I quite liked him. He had to die though. You were all supposed to die. The Sky Fae were meant to be my people."

With that, she lunged at him, but he deflected her easily. "You're letting emotion cloud your judgement, Susannah. I've heard how excellent of a warrior you are—prove it to me."

She steadied herself, and raised her sword again, ready to deflect his blow. But it never came. Instead, she heard the sound of footsteps, and the door crashed open. Her heart sank however, when she noticed instead of her own people, it was a group of around ten king's guard, surrounding her.

"Susannah, it's very simply. You surrender now, and you can be executed swiftly, or you can fight, and I promise you, it will not be nice."

Sookie raised her head, and looked him in the eye, "If I die, at least I died trying to kill you," she said, and then spit at the ground by his shoes.

The king's guard then attacked. She cut them all down, but she was drained. She was fatigued, and she needed this to be over. She was regretting sending her vampires away, more than anything in that moment.

"it's over, Cahal," she said. She then moved forward, and ended him quickly, removing his head.

She had a brief moment of relief, but not before she felt the knife in her back, and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

It was dark. Sookie opened her eyes and looked for the familiar light to be flooding in her windows from outside. When she didn't see it she figured she must have woken up in the middle of the night. She sighed and began to get up, when she noticed that she was completely enclosed. She also noticed the earthy scent around her. She was in the ground.

Sookie began to desperately claw her way out of the dirt, and when she did, she was met with two pairs of eyes. One icy blue, and the other a deep green.

"What did you do," she asked quietly, slowly advancing on the two vampires in front of her.

Godric spoke up first. "I turned you," he said simply, holding his ground. He challenged her with his eyes to take another step forward, and she didn't disappoint.

"How could you?" she asked him, stopping right in front of him.

"You were dying. I couldn't let that happen. I…care too much for you to allow that to happen."

"That wasn't your decision to make!" she said, her voice beginning to rise. "I didn't want this! I said I didn't want this when we went back to faery!"

Godric nodded his head solemnly. "You're right. And I'm sorry, it was selfish of me. But remember just a few weeks ago when you stopped me from dying? I had to do the same for you. If you wish to die, just say so. Look me in the eyes and tell me you want to die, and I'll end you myself."

Sookie's eyes widened slightly, and she was taken aback. "I—I don't want to die," she said softly, turning away from her new maker. "But I don't know what to do now."

Godric's eyes softened as he looked at Sookie. She no longer held her threatening position, instead her shoulders were hunched, and her head was hung low. She twiddled with her fingers while waiting for him to say something.

During the whole exchange, Eric had remained quiet. As soon as he had realized what Godric was doing, he tried to talk his maker out of it, to no avail.

During the Battle

Something was wrong. Godric still had a sliver of a bond remaining with Sookie, and he felt it spark slightly. After she had gone in to finish the king, Godric had sped out to the court yard to check on his progeny and grand progeny. As soon as he turned around to head back inside, though, was when he felt it.

He forced the door open to the king's chambers, and saw Sookie laying on the ground, a large, ornate dagger sticking out of her armor covered back. He rushed over to her, and when he did, he smelled the culprit. Raegan. Before he had any time left to think about that, however, he noticed Sookie's spark rapidly deteriorating. The blade was coated in lemon juice, which he knew faeries were highly allergic to. He had to act fast.

He called out to his progeny, beckoning him to the king's chambers, as he picked Sookie up carefully, avoiding the blade protruding from her back. When Eric still hadn't arrived, Godric called him a second time, this time with greatest amount of force he could muster. He knew it would hurt his son, but he was too focused on Sookie. His Sookie.

When Eric finally arrived, he saw his maker holding Sookie in his arms, and he knew what had happened.

"Godric, she doesn't want this," Eric said slowly, trying to talk sense into his maker, "we don't know what she will become."

"I don't care," Godric hissed, his fangs bared for Eric to see, "if you try to stop me, I will hurt you."

Eric was taken aback. He had never been threatened by his maker before. And that's when he realized what had been going on.

As they sped out of the room, he addressed his maker. "You love her."

"Of course I do. That has never been a secret."

"No, you're in love with her."

Godric merely looked at his progeny. Neither of them said anything else until Sookie was drained, fed, and securely in the ground.

"You were right," Godric said as he wiped his hands on his pants, "I am in love with her. I have been since the day I laid eyes on her."

Eric nodded in understanding. The two of them went back to Sookie's palace and found some of Sookie's confidante's. They explained the situation, and held a meeting of the Sky Fae on Sookie's behalf. Her people were distraught, however they loved their queen, and they wanted her alive.

Sookie was ravenous. Godric was luckily prepared, and produced a six pack of Tru Blood for his new progeny. He was grateful she'd had the kitchen stocked for the vampires arrival.

"What happened at the battle?" she asked, setting down her fifth Tru Blood, her hunger finally controlled, if not completely satisfied.

"All of our vampires made it out alive. The Daemons survived, however, Gladiola took a heavy injury. The Sky Faery losses were minimal, however many did die. The services were held while you were…turning," Godric told her, hoping to ease her worry.

Sookie nodded. "I have to stay here a little while longer…I can't leave my people to clean up this mess on their own."

Godric nodded, however he was wary. Being a new vampire, he wasn't sure how she would react to the smell of so many faeries. "Will you be able to control yourself?"

"Yes, I believe I will be. I feel in control."

Godric couldn't argue. She may have been his progeny, but she was still the 2000 year old queen she always was.

The three vampires made their way to the palace, when Sookie turned to Godric. "Who did it?"

"Raegan."

"Did you find him?"

Godric regarded her carefully. "I figured you would want to do that yourself."

Sookie's eyes suddenly gleamed in the moonlight, as she nodded her head and licked her lips slightly.

When they reached the palace, her entire court was there in the great hall, awaiting her return. She looked down at her clothes and noticed she was still dressed in the armor from three days before hand, and her hair and skin were covered in dirt. She didn't care, though.

She walked over to her throne, Godric and Eric taking their respective places behind her. When the faeries saw her sit, they all stopped taking, turning to their queen to hear what she had to say.

"Today, I was reborn," she began, her eyes scanning the crowd, "reborn into something new, and powerful. However, I am still Susannah Brigant, your rightful queen. I fought to the death to defend you, and make sure your children, and their children, will grow up in a land united as one. I beg you, for your sake alone, do not challenge my throne. There are already traitors in our midst, one of them already tried, unsuccessfully to murder me. If anyone has any knowledge as to the whereabouts of Raegan are, I implore you to come forward, on pain of death."

There was a murmur amongst the crowd as the last words were spoken, and Godric and Eric shared a look.

Sookie regarded the faeries in attendance, and, satisfied that her message was received, left the room to head to her chambers.

When the three vampires left the room, Eric excused himself to go find Pam, and check on her well being, leaving Godric and Sookie alone.

When they reached her room, Sookie went straight for the bathroom—she needed a shower. Godric walked in after her, needing to talk to her, to make sure she forgave him.

"I really am sorry, Sookie," Godric said, taking a step towards her. She didn't recoil from him this time.

"I forgive you. I was just shocked. I'm still shocked. Tomorrow I have to find out what this will mean for me. I don't want to lose my kingdom."

Godric nodded his head. The next thing he did, though, he couldn't control.

He leaned in and kissed her. Hard. The last three days of waiting taking hold of him deep down. He had thought she was dead, and now he had a second chance with her.

Sookie kissed him back, feeling herself getting pushed against the counter in the bathroom. His mouth was greedy, his tongue pushing her lips open, allowing him to explore the inside of her mouth.

"I thought I had lost you," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her again.

Sookie felt bloody tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Don't let me go."


End file.
